The Fun With Ice Cubes
by serindraxx
Summary: Bella discovers the fun of ice cubes... slight BDSM, read warning... R


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you read here, not really even the idea….**

**WARNING: this fic contains elements of BDSM, in small doses. Use of ice cubes in a very dirty way. Use of swearing. HET sex. Mention of anal sex. Oral sex. If this isn't your thing, do me a favor and don't read.**

**Pairing: Bella/Voldemort**

**The Fun with Ice Cubes**

She could hear the sound of something chinking in a bowl, but she couldn't actually see it. "Master?" she asked, her voice breaking in fright. She was sitting against the bed, not sitting on it, and her hands tied to the posts.

She could hear her rapid breathing, and consciously, desperately tried to slow it.

"Relax," she heard from somewhere to her right, "just relax. This won't hurt a bit." But she heard from the tone of his voice that he wished it did.

The next sensation that she became aware of was the ice cold feeling on her tongue. Opening her mouth wider, she was rewarded with the loss of feeling on her lips.

The ice slipped out of her mouth, and continued to slide downward. The wet glide was stopped by the rope covering the curve of her breasts.

The ice cube was lifted from her body, and she arched to get the feeling back. He chuckled darkly. "I thought you would like that, my little slut," he said, touching her mouth softly with the cube.

"Master," she whimpered around the cube, "Master."

"All in good time, my dear; I want to play with you first."

Her heart stopped at the menacing warning in his voice. Before she could respond, the glide of the ice was back, running along the tips of her breasts, making them become hard aching points. She moaned.

The ice continued its downward glide again. Her back arched and the back of her head hit the bed behind her.

His hand reached under her, and spread her legs as far apart as they would go without causing her too much discomfort.

"Master?" Her voice was no longer filled with fright. There was an edge of desire that had not been there before.

"I told you I was going to play with you, and I plan to make good on that promise." The ice rubbed against her most sensitive of body parts and she gasped. Her hips arched into the feeling. Without her sense of sight, his love games seemed to create even more havoc than usual.

The ice was removed. "No, no, no, I'm not done with you yet," he whispered. She heard the sound of liquid running along skin and shivered in anticipation.

His fingers ran along her mouth, seeming to request entrance. She opened her lips and her tongue slid along his fingertips. He removed his fingers and ran them along her body, leaving streaks of fire behind.

She gasped as his finger struck her clit, sending the most delicious of jolts through her body. "M-Master," she said breathlessly, "Master."

Suddenly the bindings holding her securely against the bed dropped. Her arms dropped to her side.

"Lie down," he told her, running his hand up her hips. She obeyed, wishing for more of his oh so delicious torture.

Still wearing the blindfold, she didn't see him, but she heard him. And felt him; all over. He played with the ice cube again, running it up and down her body, leaving no area alone.

Turning her over, he ran the ice over the curve of her buttocks, causing her to shiver in delight. "You like that, don't you?" he asked, chuckling darkly, spreading her cheeks, and slipping the small chunk of ice in between.

She gasped as his lips followed the movement, sliding to the most secret area he could find.

"Master," she said softly, loving him more than she loved herself at that moment. It was pure bliss.

He lifted her body, still licking his way over her buttocks. His fingers slid unerringly into her moist core, up to her clit and back down again. Her body seized, twisting as she climaxed onto his fingers.

Slipping his fingers out of her, he slipped them into his mouth. "Mmm," he said, "so sweet." Using his finger on her ass, he slid in slowly.

She arched into the feeling, riding his finger.

He pulled his finger out and inserted something definitely thicker round.

She gasped as the pain hit her in one swing. "Master," she cried, struggling to get her thoughts back in order.

He pulled out. She lay limply on the floor, not sure what had just happened.

"Take off that fucking blindfold, Bella," he snarled, standing up.

She did as she was told, just in time to see him wiping his cock with a wet towel.

"Master?"

He looked up. His cold eyes seemed to glitter in the light of the candles floating in the room.

"What, Bella? Decide you want another go? Well, unlike you, I don't work like that."

She looked at him in bewilderment. "What are you saying, Master?" she asked.

"Nothing, just get out of my fucking sight."

She watched as he turned on his heel and left the room. Spying the bowl of ice still sitting on the bed, she got up and grabbed one. Experimentally, she ran the cold solid over her tongue. It didn't have quite the same feeling as when he did it to her.

Grabbing the bowl, she walked out of the room, stark naked. He looked up at the sound of the door.

"I thought I told you to get out of my sight," he said, taking in the bowl in her hand. She nodded, absentmindedly rubbing the chunk of ice in her hand over her chest.

He licked his lips, watching as her hand slid over her breasts. Her eyes held a come-hither dare and he felt his body responding.

"Give me that ice cube, Bella," he snarled, hating the fact that she still held him in thrall.

She shook her head, instinctively knowing that she was definitely playing with fire and that she would get burned eventually, but she honestly didn't care.

"Lie down on the couch," she said, once she could find the courage to test him.

To her astonishment, he obeyed. Spreading his legs out on the couch underneath him, he looked up into her startled expression.

"Are you just going to stand there? Or did you have an ulterior motive in mind for me?" he asked, running his hand over his cock.

She swallowed quickly, kneeling on the floor. Licking the ice cube chunk in her hand, she ran it over his length. Gliding over the entire length, she was startled when he grabbed her hand.

She stared into his eyes, knowing exactly what he wanted. Grabbing the blindfold in her free hand, she wrapped it around his head, covering his eyes completely.

Lifting his body, he wrapped his hands around each other. She gulped, just now realizing what she was getting herself into.

Dropping the bowl on the floor next to her, she leaned over him. She could see what her breath was doing to him. He groaned, and his arm twitched.

Taking a deep breath, she experimentally ran her tongue over his rigid length. The leaking head tasted bittersweet.

"Yes," he hissed, arching into her tongue. She wrapped her mouth around the pulsing head, sucking in as much as she could, and using her hand for the parts she couldn't reach.

Suddenly she let go. Climbing up on top of him, she straddled his hips. His cock slid into her slick heat, and they both groaned simultaneously. His hips arched up, and her back arched forward.

"Master," she sighed, just as her climax hit. His arms slid around her, cushioning her fall.

Spreading out on top of him, her eyes drooped closed, and she was asleep within two seconds of talking.

He pulled the blindfold off, and stared at the woman who was fast becoming far more to him than just a follower.

**A/N: this idea came to me while drinking iced tea. The weather here is humid enough to need ice *laughs* anyway, I hope you enjoyed my next attempt at Bella/Voldemort. Read and review?**

**Serindraxx**


End file.
